


Slavery

by Kazimir



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Lima Syndrome, Slavery, Sleepy Cuddles, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, my dear Reader, are a newly captured woman who was lucky enough to be bought by a Centurion in need of a slave, Aurelius of Phoenix. Suprising affection, love and cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   It was a calm a night as ever in Cottonwood cove. Everyone of importance was asleep in their bed and most of the recruits were resting as peacefully as a low ranking legionary could inside of their simple, shared tents. The only creatures who dare make even the sound of a loud step within the small bit of Legion territory that reached across the Colorado River were the low ranking, unlucky foot soldiers who were tasked with keeping watch of the camp during the night and the even less fortunate slaves that weren't finished their labour or chores by the time the sun set. Any other person in the camp being awake at such a time would be considered irregular, which is one reason why that night could be considered 'strange'

   You felt a strong push against your back and stumbled forward, the heavy, clanky chains around your wrists caused you to nearly lose your balance, but you used what little strength you had left to stay upwards, remembering the threats of the man behind you had made the first time you had fallen. You stopped walking for a moment while he unlocked the door to a reasonably sized fenced-in cage and hastily motioned you to step inside. The moment you stepped in the door was slammed and your worst fear, the fact that you had be desperately trying to somehow deny in your mind during your entire long walk after being captured, was finally confirmed. This was it. This was slavery.


	2. Chapter 2

You spent nearly the entire night simply sitting. You couldn't sleep, considering your fear and the uncomfortable collar around your neck, and you could barely even think, with the coolness of the desert night and your emotions clouding your mind every time you tried. Despite your lack of sleep, morning seemed to have come quickly, and luckily your drowsiness seemed to have dulled at least some of your fear. This was especially good because if not for your fatigue-induced lack of fear (and everything else) you're not sure how you would've reacted to the massive amount of men filing out of their resting places and getting into place to complete their assigned duties as soon as the sun rose, most of them watching you hungrily as you sat in your cage. 

The only time that you bothered to even look up from your tired slump was when you heard heavy, confident footsteps approaching the man who had brought you to the cage in the first place. You saw a tall, strong-looking man wearing a helmet with some sort of red tuft on it and armour much different from the Legionaries you had seen before. The man who captured you, who you had learned was named "Canyon Runner", seemed to be below this man, as he greeted and treated him with great respect. The man in the strange armour, who Canyon Runner simply called 'Sir', seemed to be inquiring about you. You could tell because, although they had walked too far away for you to understand what they were saying, they looked at you multiple times, sometimes even pointing at you, and by the hand gestures that Canyon Runner was using he seemed to have been describing you. This realization jolted you awake immediately. You had heard of the things that the Legion does to it's slaves, was that about to happen to you? Were you going to be tortured, raped, prostituted, killed? Either way, you were in a cage with a collar on, so you were unable to do anything but stare as the man in the armour handed Canyon Runner something, and they both began to walk towards you. As the door was unlocked and swung open your heartbeat sped up and you opened your mouth to speak, only to be interrupted. 

"Congratulations" uttered Canyon Runner as he grabbed your arm, effortlessly pulling you up and pushing you towards the man in the armour. "Most slaves don't get sold on their first day, let alone to a Centurion."


	3. Chapter 3

You stumbled awkwardly towards the Centurion, stopping yourself in front of him and allowing yourself to look up and study his face. He had olive skin and deep brown eyes, and judging by his eyebrows his hair was about the same colour. He had a rather stern expression, which managed to spark a feeling of fear in your stomach once again, which only grew more intense when the tall man grabbed you by the arm and began walking towards a two-story building. You staggered up the stairs behind him and felt your arm released after the thick door at the top was opened, entered, and closed. You stood unsteadily in silent confusion in front of the door as the man who had bought you slowly walked over to the desk in the middle of what seemed to be both his office and his bedroom and removed his helmet. He turned around and looked at you, his expression slightly softer than it was before. After just looking at each other the Centurion, who actually seemed to be nearly as confused as you were about what was to happen next, began to speak. 

"I am Aurelius of Phoenix, a Centurion of Caesar's Legion and the man hand-picked by Caesar himself to be in charge of Cottonwood Cove." The extravagance and length of this introduction caught you off guard, resulting in an, at most, meek response from you. 

"Oh, well, I'm (Y/N)...Sir." You said quietly, staring at the ground the whole time. There was a tense minute of silence before you looked up at Aurelius to see his reaction. For a split second after you looked up you could have sworn that you saw a soft, almost gentle look in his eye, but his expression hardened once again.

"Good." He started simply. "At least you're already submissive, that gives me less work to do." He quickly put his helmet back on as he walked towards the door and you instinctively stepped out of his way. "Now, as your first job as my slave I'll give you something simple. Clean this place up, I have things to do and I don't like a messy room." And with that, Aurelius, your 'master', simply left. You stood there in an exhausted confusion for what felt like minutes. After you collected your thoughts you slowly walked around the room and did what you were told to, fearing what may happen if you didn't.

By the evening the room was spotless and practically shining, and you were more tired that you had ever been before in your life. Your (H/L) (H/C) hair was a mess, your already-tattered dust-covered clothes seemed even more ruined than they were before and you felt ready to just collapse. As your knees started to shake in bored weariness you heard the click of the door open. You looked towards the sound in time to see a sweaty, overheated and tired Aurelius. He seemed to ignore you as he walked in, and simply went towards his desk and took off his helmet, sighing heavily as he rubbed his sweat-soaked head of stubble. He sat at his chair and rested his legs for a moment before speaking. 

"I brought you some things." He stated, lifting his slouching arms in order to dig into a reasonably sized drawstring sack that he had carried in with him. You were honestly surprised for a moment. Considering all the rumours of Legionaries being evil, abusive, sadistic men you didn't think Aurelius would be the gift type. Despite your expectations, Aurelius set a plastic bottle of water and a fresh, red apple on his desk and looked toward you expectantly. Your hunger and thirst triumphed over your hesitation, and you slowly walked over to your gifted items. You thanked the large, lazily slumped man as you grabbed the apple and water and sat on the floor to begin eating. As you ate you found yourself at glancing upward to Aurelius, who had decided to do some paperwork, and had occasionally found him glancing back at you, a forbearing look in his tired eyes, and as you ate you felt yourself feeling more and more at ease in the presence of your new master. Despite your moment of peace you still couldn't help but flinch a little as Aurelius suddenly stood up and motioned for you to follow him to the corner of his room, to his bed. You looked away as the man stripped himself of his armour and clothes and slipped on the bottoms of the pyjamas that you had found earlier and decided to fold on top of his bed. You took half a step backward as the now shirtless man reached towards you. Your step had almost no effect, as his long, muscular arm simply reached further out and, to your surprise, unlocked your collar. 

He took the collar of off your neck and threw it across the room onto the top of his desk. You rubbed your bruised neck in relief, and just as you were going to thank Aurelius he tossed you the large button-up pyjama shirt and spoke. 

"Put that on." He ordered simply, his voice less stern and more casual than before. You turned around and, ignoring your embarrassment, took off most of your clothes and put on the clean, soft shirt. By the time you turned around Aurelius was already laying on the left side of the large bed, leaving a fair bit of room left for you. You crawled under the blue comforter beside the large man and tried to relax. After about 10 minutes you heard a very soft snore coming from beside you, and felt Aurelius begin to move. You began to ease up after you realized that the man beside you was fast asleep, that is, until you felt a large arm sling itself across you lazily. You slowly tried to slip out from under the surprisingly heavy limb, but soon regretted your effort as you felt yourself being pulled face-first into the muscular chest of the sleeping Centurion. Although at first this terrified you, you soon found yourself comforted by his warmth in the cool desert night, and ultimately ended up drifting into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
